About lonely people and love
by kyutnessoverloaded
Summary: Cataleon had moved to this town over a year ago, and ever since the first day, a certain redhead had caught her attention. The bad boy of the school, who looks so sad when he thinks no one's looking.


"Yo, Kitten! Why you in such a hurry?" I can hear the ever so annoying voice calling me as I was walking to the class. I can practically hear the smirk on his face I stop to wait for him. I've gone to this high school for a year now and ever since the first day he has been one pain in the ass. At least lately, in the beginning he was actually kinda sweet.

I can still remember my first day, I was transferred here in the middle of the year, having moved in with my aunt. The night before I had come to her house the first time ever. The house itself looked normal outside, being beige two-story building with a small yard in the front, if you could call it that.

The house next to my new home was the exact opposite, with walls the darkest gray I've seen in my life, almost looking black. It was odd combination to see but I didn't pay more attention to it. I took a box from the back of the car, deciding that I should just bring my stuff inside before it gets too dark outside.

Walking inside, I almost dropped the box, shocked. The neutral outside gave no warning about the inside. In the lobby, the walls were painted light purple with darker purple swirls decorating it. Most of the furniture I could see from my spot, in the living room and kitchen, were some bright colour, purple and pink mostly, but with splashes of white, blue and red. Well, it'll surely take me a while to get used to this.

The house I previously lived in was mostly black and white and modern, with a little gray to balance the difference. I had grown so used to the boring and bland colour scheme that seeing this colour burst made my head spin. Shaking my head slightly, I walked up the spiral stairs, wishing my room was more to the neutral side. I opened the second door in the left and closed my other eye, scared of what might wait for me.

Sighing in relief and happiness I saw light gray walls with little accent of black and blue. Totally fitting for me. On the table left there I saw a note from my aunt.

Hi darling, hope the room is fine ^^ I had the walls repainted, since I wanted you to feel like home. Will be back later, there's food in the fridge. Love ya, aunty 3

I giggled lightly reading the note, feeling already welcome to this house. I've never really known her, only seen her at a few parties, but she seemed nice and she let me stay at her place while studying here, so I couldn't really complain. Placing the box near the wall, I looked out the window, seeing only the window of the dark house, with flaming red curtains drawn over it. I shrugged lightly, opening the window slightly to let in some fresh air.

Walking back down the stairs, I decided to move the stuff in first, before bringing it all to my new room. It'll save my legs from walking and maybe the car from being stolen. As I was getting the last box out, I saw a young man around my age looking at me rather curiously. He had red hair and dark, gray eyes, or at least that's what it looked like in the dark, and he had a dog with him.

"Are you robbing the house or moving in?" he asked casually, walking closer with a small smirk, making me blush lightly but I recovered quickly.

"Of course I'm robbing the house. In the evening. When I know many people will be out to witness it, just like you" I grinned at the man and he seemed a bit taken aback by my comment.

Chuckling lightly, he looked at me as I laugh as well. "No seriously speaking, I'm moving in" I then said, looking at the dog that was sitting next to it's owner, looking back at me with a tilted head.

"So is the crazy lady finally going to move out?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful, and I bursted out laughing. Well that really does sound like my aunt. She's a fashion designer who doesn't care about other people's opinions, resulting in her wearing the weirdest clothes, like yesterday when she had picked me up. She was wearing a fairy outfit, explaining that she's going to be my fairy godmother from now on.

The young man seemed puzzled by my reaction, but didn't say anything, probably waiting for an explanation. "Sorry about that.. The "crazy lady" you're talking about happens to be my aunt, so no, you're not going to get rid of her" I smiled at him, and could see him flush lightly, looking away.

"Uhh... Sorry, I didn't know.." he muttered as I smiled at him sweetly. "Don't sweat it. I know she's a bit... Extraordinary, if you put it nicely. But crazy lady does describe her just fine as well" I chuckled at the other, who seemed a bit relieved by my words.

"So... You need help with those?" he then asked, nodding to the direction of the open door and the piles of boxes and other stuff on the other side. "No, I can manage on my own. You just continue your walk, it's starting to look a bit antsy" I said, referring to the dog.

"Oh, Demon? He just wants to come say hi to you, that's all. If you're fine with it that is?" he said and I kneeled in front of the dog. "Of course it's fine" I replied shortly, giving the dog most of my attention and scratching the back of he's ear as he came closer, almost making me fall over.

"Well who's a good boy? You are~ yes, you are" I cooed at the big dog, making his owner chuckle amusedly. "I still could help you, though. We were just finishing the walk. I live right next door" he said suddenly, nodding in the direction of the dark house.

"Oh, we're neighbours. Well, I could do it by myself, but if you're so keen on helping me, then fine. I'll cook us something in return" I smiled at the taller male, making him look at me, about to protest. "Uh-hu, no buts. You help me, so I have to pay it back. And I haven't eaten anything since morning so cooking sounds like a good idea" I cut him off, and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll just go take Demon home first. Be back in a minute" he said, waving his hand slightly as he walks to the front door of his house and inside. Damn, I never thought I'd get to know my neighbours this fast. Besides, he's kinda nice.

Still in my thoughts, I locked the doors of my car and lifted the box from the ground, taking it to my room. As I got back down, the man was already standing in the hallway, looking a bit lost. "Lets just take everything upstairs, second door on the left, doors open" I smiled at him, taking some of the stuff and walking back up. As we got there, he looked out of the window, putting the boxes down.

"You know, that's my room right there" he suddenly said, pointing at the room straight across from mine, with the red curtains. "Really? What a coincidence" I chuckled lightly, already liking this new person. As we finally got everything to my room, we walked back down, both hungry.

"Are you fine with pasta?" I asked him and he nodded absent-mindedly, looking around. "I know, the colours are a bit of a shock, but knowing my aunt, it really is her style" I sighed, starting to prepare the dinner. He only sat down, staying quiet the whole time. As I finally placed the plate full of food in front of him, I got his attention again.

"So... You never told me your name. Care to tell it? Or should I just call you "mystery neighbour"?" I asked, lightly teasing the other. I could see the amusement in his eyes for a short moment, before he got serious again.

"It's Castiel" he replied shortly, starting to eat. "Castiel..? I think I've heard my aunt talking about you.. She used to babysit you?" I asked, wondering if he's the same person, before he nodded, scarfing down at his food.

"Yeah, when my parents weren't home" he replied and I nodded. "I'm Cataleon by the way. I know, weird name, but my parents weren't the most normal ones" I laughed lightly, catching his attention with something I said. "Weren't?" he asked, looking at me.

"Uh.." I muttered, not wanting to talk about it. I had been living with my father's brother before moving here. He and his wife happened to live close by and took me in after my parents died. Now, I needed to move in with my mother's sister since she lives closer to my new school and they didn't want to move, with a baby coming and all the other trouble it would cause.

Probably sensing my discomfort with the question, he started again. "Cataleon? What kind of a name that is?" he chuckled lightly. I shrugged at him, eating my food without looking at him. "Uhh.. Why did you move here?" Castiel then asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"I'm starting at the school here" I replied shortly, drinking some of my water. "Sweet Amoris high?" he continued bombarding me with questions and I nodded at him. "Cool, I go there too" he said with a smile, making me shot my head up. What?! He's the same age as me? I thought he was at least five years older than me?!

"What? Did I say something weird?" he asked, and I shook my head. "No, I just thought you were older, nothing else. It's cool though" I replied, smiling lightly. After we ate, he bid me good bye, walking the few meters to his place.

I sighed deeply, tired, but I still got stuff to do today. I build my bed and took out the bed sheets, putting them on the bed, before collapsing on it, exhausted. Not even bothering to change my clothes or to close the window, I fell asleep right there.

When I didn't change my clothes, I also forgot to put my alarm on. Finally waking up, I yawned lightly, stretching my aching muscles. I looked around my new room, taking my phone from the floor beside my bed and checking the time.

"No way! No, no, no... Not today!" I yelled at myself, seeing that it was already 8:37. I only had less than half an hour to get ready and be at school. I quickly jumped off the bed, starting to rummaging through the bags on the floor, trying to find clothes to put on.

I ended up wearing a band t-shirt and a short-ish blue skirt that reaches my mid-tight with white knee-high socks. Checking that my reddish brown hair, ever so long and wavy, didn't stick into every direction possible, I took my bag with me, running down the stairs, deciding to skip the breakfast. I quickly put on my shoes, almost hitting my head to the wall while trying to balance on one foot, I shouted a quick goodbye before running out of the door.

In my hurry I didn't see another pair of legs walking down the street to my direction as I made it to the street, colliding with the said person. "Ow!" I yelped, finding myself sitting on the ground. I looked up realizing that I had ended up taking the other down with me, actually sitting on their lap.

Blushing madly, I quickly scrambled up, trying to hide my face as I realize who it was. "Morning, Kitten" I heard the low voice I already knew and glancing at his direction I saw that he was smirking at me. "M-morning.." I mumbled, taking a better look at the taller guy as he gets up.

He's wearing black jeans with red shirt and a leather jacket. He was looking more amused than mad, though. Only then I realized what he had called me. "Hey, what do you mean by Kitten?" I pouted at him slightly, trying to straighten my skirt a bit and get off some of the dirt.

"Well, you're Cataleon and it reminds me of a cat. Though you look like a little girl, so Kitten fits you better" he laughed at me a bit evilly and I punched him to the shoulder. "Hey! That's not fair! I don't look like a little girl" I let out a squeak, very uncharacteristic for me, turning away from the male.

Castiel only laughed at my reply, patting my head. "Hey, you need ride for school? You're going to be late otherwise" he suddenly asked, pointing at a motorbike nearby. "That's yours?" I asked back, surprised. Well, now that I think about it, it really seemed to be his style. Looking like a bad boy, but actually being really sweet.

"Yeah" he replied shortly, walking up to his bike. "So? You coming or not?" he asked, patting the seat before taking two helmets, offering one of them to me. I had never done this before and I'm wearing a skirt on top of that, but I'll be late if I won't do it. "Yeah" I replied shortly, putting the helmet on and sitting behind the taller boy.

"Hold on" he said as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I was sure we had broken some speed limits on the way here, because ten minutes later we pulled in the parking lot of the school. "Here we are. You can now let go" Castiel chuckled, patting my hand lightly.

I let go of him, getting off the vehicle and taking the helmet off. I could hear him laugh quickly before biting his lip and gave him a confused look. "What? What's so funny?" I asked as he points at me. "You.. You're hair.." He chuckled again, and I raise my hand to my hair that felt a lot more messed up than when we left. "Eh?" I mumbled, walking back closer to his bike and use the mirror there to check my appearance.

I let out a quiet gasp as I saw my hair pointing to every direction possible and groaned in frustration. "This is what you get when you sleep in.." I muttered to myself, taking my bag off my back and trying to find something from there. Swiftly putting my hair on a high ponytail, I checked again, deciding that it had to do for today.

"You going to stand there all day?" I heard a voice calling me from some distance and turned to see Castiel walking towards the school. I smiled lightly at the taller one, catching him with a few faster steps. Walking by his side we soon got there and he bid me goodbye after showing me where I could find the principal's office.

I made my way there as fast as I could, knocking at the door and waiting for a permission to get inside. To my surprise I heard a young male voice telling me to get in. I shyly opened the door, glancing inside. "Hi... I'm looking for the principal?" I said as I got inside, finally seeing the source of the voice. A kind looking blond boy, with golden-brown eyes and the aura of someone highly respected.

"Oh, you must be Cataleon! The principal will be back soon, you can just wait here" he said, pointing at a chair in the office. I sat down, looking around a bit awkwardly. He must have noticed it since he came back to talk to me.

"I'm Nathaniel. I'm the student council president of the school. So if you need help with anything, you can always come ask me. I'll do my best to help you" he offered his hand for me to shake and I took it smiling up at the boy. "Thank you. I guess I'm going to need a tour around the school later" I muttered more to myself, but he heard it. "Sure thing. Do you have time tomorrow before school?" He asked and I nodded, right as the principal walked in.

She looked rather intimidating, with her gray hair up in a bun and the way she was standing, tall and proud, slightly looking down at me. "You must be Cataleon?" She said her voice much more gentle than what her face gives. I nodded flashing a small smile. "Yes, that'd be me" I replied. She nodded as well, motioning me to follow her.

"Here's your schedule for the school year. I'm going to show you to your first class but from there on you're on your own" I nodded again at her words, taking the piece of paper and feeling rather nervous about my first day. She stopped in front of one of the rooms that said 125. Knocking on the door, she didn't wait for any reply before opening the door and walking inside as everyone's eyes turned curiously to the door.

"I have a new student for you, Mr. Faraize. Miss Cataleon, please come in" I could hear snickering from the back row of the class, but didn't pay too much attention to it. I was used to people laughing when they hear my name for the first time.

"Hi. Why don't you come here and introduce yourself" the teacher said a bit nervously and I nodded yet again, feeling sorry for him. "Hi, as you heard, I'm Cataleon, Cat for short. I'm really into music and writing and I hope we'll get along" I sent a dazzling smile to the class, hearing some gasps and silent whispers.

"Good, good. You can go to your place now. Uhh.. There's a free one next to..." The teacher tried to find a free place, glancing around the room before one hand shot up to help him. All I could see was a ruffled sleeve that made me tilt my head slightly. Well, someone has an interesting taste in clothes, it seemed.

"Yes, right. Lysander. You can go sit down now" I nodded once again, making my way to the empty chair, not minding the glances. Sitting down, I sighed, turning my gaze to the boy next to me. What surprised me were those mismatched eyes that actually fit him really well. His silver, messy locks covered his forehead as he smiled gently, his golden and green eyes boring into me and his Victorian era styled clothes didn't really help the impression of someone a bit to the lunatic side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cataleon" he said offering me his hand. I took it, thinking that he just wanted to shake it, but got surprised as he raised my hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it. "I truly wish you'll enjoy your time here" he said, turning back to his work.

I was left sitting there, dumbfounded, as I stared at the boy next to me. Well this is surely going to be an interesting school. After the class, I asked Lysander show me the way to my next class room, which he kindly did. He sure is nice.

On our way, he introduced me to a few girls he knows around the school. Violette, this shy girl with purple, short hair and a talent in arts, Iris, a bubbly girl with orange hair and Kim, a tall and tanned girl, with loud voice and rather wild personality. As we got there, I couldn't help but to sigh deeply, already exhausted.

"I shall go now, since I do not wish to be late myself. Are you going to grace us with your presence during the lunch, Cataleon?" Lysander asked, smiling as gently as ever. "Sure" I replied shortly before he leaves. He sure is a weird one, but really sweet. I thought we'll become good friends, and was right about that.

The next class went ever so slowly as I tried to focus on the work and not this blonde girl staring at the back of my head like she wanted to murder me. It was really unsettling, but there was nothing I could do about it. So I just wished the class would end quickly.

As I finally got out of there, I was pushed against a locker, the blonde standing right in front of me. "Hey! Let me go! I did nothing!" I yelled at her, trying to get her two friends off of me. "You didn't? Then why was Castiel all over you this morning?" she asked in a clearly annoyed tone, glaring at me the best she could do.

I could tell that she was used to getting all that she wants, from the way she looked and sounded like. Like a whiny, spoiled brat. "All over me? Please, he just gave me a ride since I was almost late" I replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

She huffed, crossing her arms on her chest and nodded at her friends. The taller out of them gave me a swift punch to my stomach, making me cough. What was this about? Did she have a crush on Castiel or something? "You dare to talk about Castiel so casually? Like he would ever actually look at a kid like you, Kittycat" she grinned at me, letting her friends do all the dirty work. There was no one else here, since almost everyone went straight to the cafeteria of the school, so I could do nothing but take it.

After they were satisfied with their work, they left me drop to the floor, gasping for air. "Hey! Kitten, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice from the end of the corridor and try to lift my head to see him, but ended up wincing in pain. "Shit..." I mumbled pressing my arm tightly against my hurting ribs and stomach.

"Hey... Everything okay..? What are you even doing on the floor?" Castiel started again with his questions, being completely oblivious of my situation or at least acting like that. "Guess ten times.." I managed to spat at him, glaring up. He kneeled down, taking a good look at my face, before helping me up. "Let me guess. Amber" he sighed, helping me walk to what I expect to be the school nurses room.

"If Amber means the blonde bitch who just let her "little gang" beat me up, then you're right" I snorted even though it hurt, making him chuckle a little. "Yeah, that's her. She's always like this, though normally a bit more delicate. Get used to it" he said with a soft sigh.

As we got there he knocked at the door, helping me inside after we got the permission. Though as soon as the nurse was updated on what had happened, he left the room not saying a word. I looked at his back as he went, not giving it much thought after that.

The nurse made me stay at her office for the rest of the day before someone would pick me up. I knew aunt would be working again till late at night, so I really didn't know how I'd get home. After the classes Lysander came see me, saying that Castiel told him about this.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked curiously, not really seeing how the two of them would get along. "Yes, we have known for a long time. What I'm wondering is, how he knows you?" He asked ever so gently, taking my hand in his. "I moved to his neighbour. We met last night as I was unpacking my car and he gave me a ride to school today" I explained, worried about his expression.

"Hmm.. That's odd. He isn't normally like that with strangers" he mused, and I shrugged. "I don't know why he did it, he just did. And he helped me with my stuff yesterday. It might be because he knows my aunt I live with" I said, smiling again and he nodded. "Yes, that might be it" Lysander said but I wasn't fully convinced by his words.

We stayed silent for a while, before I opened my mouth. "Say.. You wouldn't have a car, would you?" I asked, looking hopeful. "Actually, for the matter of fact, I do own a car. What about it?" he asked back and I sighed in relief.

"Uhh.. I know we just met but would it be weird if I asked for a ride home. They won't let me go on my own and my aunt is at work" I asked looking down in a bit of a shame. "Of course it isn't weird. It'd be my pleasure to give a ride to such a beautiful young lady" I couldn't help but to chuckle at his words. Yes, he might be a bit weird, but at least he could make me smile.

We talked about anything and everything during the ride home, and as he left me there, he promised to see me again tomorrow. I had gone home, only to find Castiel sitting at my aunt's sofa. "Wha- what are you doing here?!" I yelled at him, not mad but surprised.

"Ask your aunt. She saw me outside and said that I had to come over and tell her all that has happened while she was away" he sighed, absolutely annoyed by this. I chuckled at him lightly, walking to the kitchen. "Hey, I'm home" I smiled at her as she turned around, giving me a tight hug.

"Well there you are! I was really worried! Cassy here told me you got into a fight today! And it was your first day after all! You should be more careful! I tried to call the school after hearing about it, but they only told me that you had already left with someone! You have no idea how worried I was! You don't even know this place yet! ..." She rambled on and on about this and I sighed in defeat. "Okay. I won't go picking up fights anymore. I'll be a good girl" I smiled at her, even though it's a fake one, but she did buy it.

"Well, I'm just glad you're fine. Now, go change your clothes and then come back. Cassy said he'll stay over for a while" she said enthusiastically and I could hear Castiel groaning in the living room. "Sure thing" I replied before walking up the stairs. I changed into jeans and a comfy, loose-fitting t-shirt, getting back to the living room where aunty has Castiel cornered, throwing questions at him. I stayed at the door, amused by the situation.

I couldn't help but to giggle lightly as she asked his opinion about me and he just blushed, looking away and muttering something about not being interested in little girls, making my aunt mad at him. That's when they both realized I was already back and heard everything. That's when aunt started ranting on about how he should apologize and learn how to talk to and about a young woman.

Castiel looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping that I would help him out of the situation. I only shook my head at him, mouthing 'You seem to be handling this just fine by yourself' and giving him a playful grin.

Later that night he went back home and I had time to unpack all my stuff, putting my quitar on the place at first. After some time I could hear something hit my window and turned to see Castiel smirking at me from his room. I walked to the window, opening it.

"I didn't know you play the guitar" he said and I grinned back at him. "Well, I'm a mysterious girl. There's plenty of stuff you don't know about me" he laughed at my comment, leaning closer. "Play something" he half asked, half commanded me and I only sighed, doing as he told me to. I took my guitar from it's place and sat down on my bed that happened to be next to my window, before starting to play this song I had learned a long time ago. As I stopped, I looked over to his room, and saw that he had fallen asleep on his bed, his head against the other window. I smiled softly at the cute boy, leaving my window open as I got ready for bed and the following day.

That had happened over a year ago. I'm already used to school life here, but there is one thing I don't think I'll ever get used to. And it is the young man calling for me. It is Castiel.

Castiel is... Hard to explain. There isn't one word to describe exactly what he is. He is mischievous, but sweet at heart, he's a bully, but knows when enough is enough, he has a sharp tongue and doesn't really know how to comfort others but I guess he's trying. He has short temper and when he hits his limit, he really does hit it. He doesn't like many people but once you get to his good side, he'll be loyal to you. He acts all tough and bad boy but when he thinks no one watches him, he has this sad look in his eyes. He is.. A lot of things. But above all of that, he's the boy I love.


End file.
